


A Love Lost Long Ago

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Hutchinson, Coming Out, M/M, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Pansexual Kurt, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, The Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: In the wake of Tony's divorce from Diane, Kurt returns. And he's got a surprise for Tony. C/W, smut in later chapters.
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Diane O'Connor, Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson
Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012752
Kudos: 6





	1. Coming Home

“Kurt?” Tony said, taking a step back. Kurt just looked at him, the friend he’d left behind all those years ago. 

“Hello Tony.” Came that familiar voice.

“But… you’re dead.” Tony wasted no time in reminding him. Kurt sat Tony down and they discussed the situation.

“I missed you Tony.” Kurt sighed. “We had a lot of fun all those years ago.”

“Yeah,” Tony looked him in the eye. “But all that’s over now.”

“Maybe.” Kurt didn’t look back. Later that day Tony introduced Kurt to Cindy, Mandy and Darren. They each responded in turn.

“You’re looking good for a dead bloke.” Mandy said with a smirk, but Kurt didn’t seem to notice, he had something else on his mind.

“Always knew the love of Tony’s life would be a bloke.” Cindy chuckled as the three left. Tony turned to Kurt after they were gone.

“So why did you send that note? You know I’ve been married for the last six years.”

“I always thought we had a… special connection.” Kurt smiled but didn’t make eye contact.

“Well we did, you’re my best mate.” Tony said, but quickly turned away. “But I’m not a good man right now.”

“Cos of the tumour?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll just hurt you too.” Tony said but Kurt grabbed his face.

“Listen Tony, I came back for a reason. You’re my hero Tony.” Kurt looked him dead in the eye and whispered. “I came back for you.” 

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tony’s. Tony gasped, but internally, he liked it.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Tony explore new found feelings, mentions of smut

Tony took a step, breaking the kiss.

“Kurt…” was all he could stammer. “I’m not...”

“I know you Tony, I know you’ve not forgotten what we did back then.” Kurt stepped closer to Tony again.

“That was twenty-one years ago, I’m happy now.” Tony stopped dead.

“Are you sure about that?” Kurt spoke softly. “I mean… Diane.” Kurt was cut off when Tony spun on his heel and landed a punch on Kurt’s right cheek, he fell to the ground and looked at Tony.

“You don’t get to talk about her!” Tony shouted. “I mean, why did you even come back? You abandoned me all those years ago. Leaving me to take care of Ruth. Lucy and Jambo too.”

“I had no choice…” Kurt began, standing up to readjust himself. “I was a mess, no one was safe around me.

“But you broke my heart.” Tony sighed. “We could have been so happy.” 

“It’s not too late…” Kurt looked Tony in the eyes and grabbed his face again. “I’m a better man now.”

“I don’t know.” Tony griped. “I only just lost Diane, I’m not sure what I can do next.”

“Then don’t worry about that.” Kurt smirked. “You don’t need to know what you want in the future, just tonight.”

“Just… Tonight.” This time Tony stepped forward, kissing Kurt harder than Kurt had kissed him. Kurt lead them both backwards until Tony was leaning against the bar.

"This is okay right?" Kurt asked and he shrugged off his biker jacket. But Tony didn't respond, his lust getting the better of him as he grabbed Kurt's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. 

"Woah…" He gasped, seeing Kurt's toned chest and abs. His body responding with heated desire. 

Kurt smirked and pulled Tony's shirt off too, now the two men were standing next to each other, half naked. 

"Can I try something?" Tony asked. 

"Go ahead," Kurt's surprise was soon turned to lust as Tony dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Kurt's jeans. 

Maybe he was interested after all…


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity has questions

A few days later, things seemingly returned to normal. Neither Kurt nor Tony mentioned their night together. 

Tony went back working at the Hutch and Kurt got to work on the Slim Scran campaign with Darren and Mandy. 

Kurt was busy enhancing Mandy's promotional video and Tony seemingly couldn't keep his eyes off of him. That's when Verity entered the Hutch. 

"Alright sis?" Tony asked with a slight smile. 

"Tony! You're looking, better." Verity grinned, seeing her brother radiate energy. 

"Yeah." Tony looked down at his bare finger. "Maybe it's just having my best friend back." 

"Kurt…" Verity turned her head and looked at him with a smirk. "He's pretty hot for a 42 year old." 

"Verity!" Tony said with a noticeable blush. 

"You like him…" Verity looked at her brother's face and noticed the huge bright red blush on his cheeks. 

"No! I just know a good looking guy when I see one." He tried to brush her off but she persisted. 

"Tony if you're gay…" 

"I'm not gay! I dunno what I am." He sighed and looked down. "Can I let you in on a secret?" 

"Of course brother." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk in private." Tony said, leading her into the backroom.


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Verity the truth of the night Natasha died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain graphic smut. Read at your own discretion.

"It started 24 years ago." Tony began. "Kurt was dating our friend Natasha Andersen." Verity listened intently as Tony told his story. 

"Me and Kurt were best friends. We spent everyday together, we'd visit each other at work all the time. 

Well one night Rob Hawthorne spiked Natasha's drink." Verity gasped at this. "And she didn't make it.

Kurt was heartbroken, understandably. So I spent the night comforting him. Maybe it was the grief. Maybe the alcohol. But that night, we slept together." 

"And how did that feel?" Verity asked. 

"It was mind-blowing." Tony sighed. "But it never happened again." 

"Why not?" She responded. 

"Kurt got married. I got engaged. Julie and I didn't end up marrying but Kurt married Ruth." 

"Osborne?" She gasped. 

"Yeah, they were married for a long time, until Rob Hawthorne caused a jet ski accident." Tony began to tear up. "We thought Kurt was dead." 

"That explains the reactions you all had when he came back." 

"It was like the most important man in the world has walked back into my life, and it happened again." He continued. "Not in the same way, but a few days ago… We did it again." 

"Was it as good as you remembered?" 

"We didn't go all the way, but it felt right." Tony didn't notice, but Kurt had stood by the door, listening. "I genuinely feel attracted to him." 

"Then tell him." Verity said. "Diane's gone, but you deserve to be happy." She looked her brother in the eyes. 

"Tell him."


	5. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/w graphic smut

Later that night Tony called Kurt to the Hutch again, he didn't look at Kurt but began to speak. 

"The reason I called you here was to tell you how I feel." Tony began. 

"I know it did not work the first time and it makes no sense, but I can't shake the feeling that we belong together." Tony sighed, "I still feel this way after all these years. 

"Is there a part of you that wants to try again?" Tony said, with a deep breath. 

“Tony, I thought.” Kurt began to speak but Tony stopped him.

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid idea.” He quickly moved to the back room where Verity was still waiting. “Didn’t you go?”

“I couldn’t brother.” Verity stopped him as he kept moving. “Did it not go well?”

“I couldn’t stick around to find out.”

“Well maybe you should have.” She said. “He’s still out there.”

“But I can’t, I don’t know what to say-” Verity cut him off by slapping him across the face.

“Listen to me Tony.” Verity grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye. “Do not be afraid.” 

Tony didn’t say another word, he knew Verity was right. He walked back outside and saw Kurt was still standing there in his blue suit. The fabric of his shirt hugging his muscular torso.

“Tony.” Kurt looked at him. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Well yeah,” Tony tried to look up but he couldn’t. “We were good together.”

“We still can be.” Kurt said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a key. “My hotel room. 108.”

“Are you sure about this?” Tony asked but Kurt turned and left. A note attached to the key simply read. “Happy Birthday” Tony had forgotten. Today was October 30th. His birthday.

Tony headed over to the hotel and paused outside the room. He knew he wanted this, but he was still scared. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and walked in. Inside he found Kurt sitting on the bed.

“Thanks for coming Tone.” He said, patting the bed. “Come, sit.” Tony walked over and sat beside Kurt, who began stroking his hair.

“I’m… sorry.” Tony stammered. “I’m really nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Kurt said softly, his smooth voice like music to Tony’s ears. “Let me take control.” Kurt leant back, laying Tony on his back as Kurt pressed their lips together. His hand grabbing Tony’s semi erect cock through his jeans.

Tony let out a soft moan as Kurt continued. His other hand finding it’s way to Tony’s clothes. Within minutes both men were completely naked. Tony was on his back and Kurt stood over him. His mouth-watering erection standing out as Tony’s eyes explored his muscular body.

“Sorry the first time was so rough.” Kurt said, reaching into his discarded suit jacket and pulling out a bottle.

“It’s alright.” Tony said softly, his words devolving into a moan as Kurt grabbed his throbbing meat. Kurt dropped to his knees and Tony sucked in a breath as Kurt’s fingers pressed inward. He lowered his mouth to Tony’s cock and began to suck it, giving him pleasure to balance the pain of the stretching.

After a couple of minutes Kurt coated his own cock with lube and lowered himself to Tony’s hole. He stroked Tony’s cheek as he pressed inwards. Tony’s moans turning to a hiss and Kurt began to kiss him again.

“It’s okay Tony, breathe.” Kurt said as he continued to press inwards. It felt like a lifetime for Tony when he finally felt Kurt’s balls resting against his ass. Tony clenched around Kurt, who let out a loud moan as he began to move. Tony’s desire fueling them both as they grunted together. 

Kurt grabbed Tony’s cock again and began to wank him off at the same speed as his thrusting. Their foreheads touched, sweat mingling as Tony began to moan loudly, his release fast approaching as he pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Their tongue molded together like old friends and Tony couldn’t hold on any more. He cried out into Kurt’s mouth as he came, his cum shooting backwards and covering both men as Kurt sped up. Tony clenched around him and Kurt soon let go himself. Thrusting hard as he emptied his load in his best friend’s ass. He cried out as he emptied the last of his cum in Tony’s ass. He pulled out and lay next to Tony.

Tony turned over and nuzzled into Kurt’s chest. The two were sticky and Tony could feel his hole leaking. But neither cared. They were happy where they were.

“Happy birthday.” Kurt said, kissing him on the forehead and the two soon fell asleep.


	6. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is feeling dejected after his birthday.

Tony awoke the next morning feeling strange, he was still naked. But Kurt was nowhere to be seen. A light from the bathroom caught Tony's attention and he walked toward it. 

He pushed the door open and found Kurt half dressed in his trousers and shirt. 

"In a rush?" Tony asked, partially dejected. 

"A little, got a meeting with the Influencer." He wrapped his tie around his neck and began to tie it. 

"Let me help you." Tony stepped towards him and hitched his tie up to his neck, as Kurt threw on his jacket and stepped towards the door, Tony stopped him. "So is that it?" 

"I really am in a rush Tone." Kurt said, hurrying out of the room. Tony just stood there, wondering if he'd made the right decision. 

Tony spent the rest of the day sorting through Hutch records. He looked out of the window and saw Diane and Edward, with his kids. His face dropped, she was happy without him, maybe he should move on. 

"Tony have I got a gift for you!" Came the boom of Verity's voice as she walked in. Diane looked through the doors. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just weird seeing Diane and the kids." He closed the book and looked at her. "So what's this gift then?" 

"The law firm is organising a short trip, just for a day. And I thought maybe you and Kurt could join us." She explained. 

"Oh yeah, I dunno." Tony responded. 

"But I already talked to him." Verity gave him a strange look. "Kurt's joining us, surely you and lover boy would like to." 

"I wouldn't use that word." 

"Last night not go well." She gave him a sad look. 

"That's just it, it went great!" Tony sighed. "But he was in such a rush this morning." 

"Maybe he genuinely was, brother." She gave him the same stern look from the day before. "You've come this far. Don't let fear destroy you." 

Diane entered the Hutch and sighed as she stepped over to Tony. 

"Can you look after the kids tomorrow?" She asked coldly. Tony looked at Verity who gave him an approving nod. He sighed. 

"No. Tomorrow, I have a coach trip."


	7. The Coach Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane makes things hard...

Tony tossed and turned that night. The coach trip was fast approaching and he had no idea what to expect. 

He drifted off slowly. Still nervous, he hoped the day would go well. 

Verity arrived early the next morning with Kurt in tow. 

"Tony! Are you ready for a fun day?" She asked with excitement. 

"I guess," he smiled at Kurt. 

"Then we better head out." Verity lead the two to the village entrance where the coach was waiting. Tony was surprised. 

"Diane?" He said meekly. 

"Oh… Hello Tony." She said as Edward shuffled the kids onto the coach. "Didn't think you'd be coming." 

"Yeah well Verity had an extra ticket and…" 

"Hello." She said, noticing Kurt behind him. "I didn't realise you two were…" 

"We're here for a day out with my sister." Tony said, annoyed. "Is that alright with you?" 

"Tony…" Diane stuttered. 

"Just don't." He turned to Verity. "This was a bad idea, I'm gonna go." He was stopped in his tracks when Kurt grabbed his hand. 

"Don't go Tony, let me spend the day with you." Kurt smiled at him. Diane gasped. 

"Right." She said. "I know when I'm not needed." She stormed onto the coach and Kurt and Tony stared, dumbfounded.

The drive went well, Tony and Kurt were at the back of the coach and Kurt rested his hand on Tony's. Maybe the trip would actually go okay. 

Upon arrival Tony stepped out and stretched, Kurt following close behind. 

"So what should we do first?" Tony said and Kurt smirked at him. 

"Follow me." He said, pulling Tony towards a nearby wall. The groups all filed off, Diane taking the kids and Darren, Nancy and Mandy heading in another direction. 

"Why did you go?" Tony asked him as Kurt kept moving. 

"I was in a rush Tone." He explained. 

"So… you still wanna..?" Tony asked with a smile. Kurt turned and kissed him hard. Only stopping when he heard the snap of a camera phone. 

"Gotcha…" Came the voice of Tony's dad, who had just taken a picture of the two!


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret comes out.

Tony turned in surprise and saw Edward walking away from them. He ran towards him and stopped him. 

"Dad what are you doing?" Tony asked him. 

"That's a worrying sight I just caught Tony." Edward responded with his usual pout. 

"We weren't doing anything…" 

"Except kissing Tony. And I doubt the courts would be too happy to hear about that." He showed Tony the picture. "Odds are they'll give Diane full custody." 

"No…" Tony stammered, he looked back at Kurt and realised he needed to distance himself before his lust got the better of him. 

Tony began to sprint away, far from Kurt and Edward. Kurt approached Edward. 

"What's the matter with him?" Kurt asked quietly. 

"You." Edward's face changed to a grin. "I don't know what you're doing with him but I don't like it." 

"We're just enjoying our fourties." Kurt responded while Edward laughed. 

"Sure you are. But he doesn't want you around Benson." Edward chuckled before heading off to find Diane. Kurt looked around, but Tony was long gone. 

Tony soon reached the sea wall and began to hyperventilate. He decided at this point, he was better off alone. He turned his head and saw Kurt approaching in the distance, he turned and ran again. 

Tears streamed down his face as he ran, a few minutes passed before he collided with Darren, sending both men falling to the ground. 

"Careful mate." Darren laughed, helping him up. 

"Sorry, I…" Tony was distracted as he could still see Kurt fast approaching. "I gotta go." 

"Wait wait." Darren said, holding his shoulders. "What's the matter?" 

Tony breathed hard, there was no way he could tell Darren the truth. But then… There was really no other way. 

"I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Tony choked out. 

"Go on mate." 

"Kurt and I…" Tony stopped short, checking again, Kurt was almost here. 

"Kurt and you..?" 

"We're kind of… A thing." Tony blurted out. 

"Mate if you're gay that's fine but…" Darren started. 

"I'm not, I don't know what I am, but he's making me happy." 

"Then why are you running?" Darren looked over his shoulder and saw Kurt just metres away. 

"Dad took a picture, he's gonna tell Diane." Tony began to cry again. "I have to leave to protect Kurt." 

"Maybe I don't need protecting Tony." Kurt grabbed him from behind. Nearby Nancy and Mandy exited a shop as Kurt hugged Tony from behind. 

"Tony?" Mandy said with surprise.

"Kurt get off." Tony shouted. "We can't, never again." Tony walked into the public toilet and locked the door, leaving Kurt alone with the trio. 

"What's going on with you two?" Nancy asked him. 

"It's really not my place to say." Kurt told her. 

"Let me…" Darren said to Kurt. He started before Kurt could say another word. "Tony and Kurt have been dating." 

"What?" Mandy gasped. "But Tony's not.." 

"Probably bi," Darren explained. "But Edward has convinced him that if he was to be himself he'd lose everyone." 

Mandy whispered something in Darren's ear and he nodded. 

"It's happened once I don't see why it can't happen again." Darren ushered Kurt off yo the side and had a talk with him. 

"What did you say to him?" Nancy asked. 

"Same thing as with Kyle." Mandy gave Nancy a look. "And you." 

"Oh…" 

"If he wants to, Darren is gonna make Tony more comfortable with himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is far from over, probably another 7 chapters at least, just got a lot of mental drafting to do. Check out my twitter @TonyHotchinson to see if/when I drop updates.


	9. Believe Me When I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Darren put a plan into action to finally snap Tony out of it.

Darren and Kurt nodded to each other and went their seperate ways. Darren returning to Nancy and Mandy as Kurt rushed away. 

"We have 10 minutes." Darren explained. "Mandy, we need 2 chairs." 

"On it." She said as she rushed off. 

"Nancy, I need you to get me a single red rose." 

"I don't know what you have planned but okay." Nancy took off while Darren set a table up near the bathroom. 

A while later Mandy returned with the chairs and Nancy with the rose. Darren finished setting up the scene as Kurt returned a few minutes later. 

"Nervous?" Darren asked and Kurt nodded, holding a ukelele case. 

"Very." 

"Just believe in yourself and he'll come." Darren smiled and Kurt sat on the chair, the empty one opposite. He pulled out the ukelele and sighed. 

He began to strum a few notes to remind himself of a tune he knew all too well. He began to sing the tune. A little flat but he knew what he was doing. 

"Hold me close and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast, this is La Vie en Rose." Behind the door Tony began to smile. But he stayed where he was. 

"When you kiss me heaven sighs." Tony grinned at this line, remembering their first kiss. "And though I close my eyes. I see La Vie en Rose." 

"When you press me to your heart." Nancy and Mandy began to tear up and Darren held the two. "I'm in a world apart." 

"A world where roses bloom." Tony grabbed the door. "And when you speak angels sing from above." 

"Everyday words seem to turn into love songs…" The trio watched as he wound down. "Give, your heart and soul to me, and life will always be… La Vie en Rose…" He strummed the last few notes and watched the door expectantly. 

But there was no reply… Kurt stood up and packed away the ukelele. He knew when he was beaten. With a nod to Darren, Nancy and Mandy he walked away. 

"Oh hell no." Nancy burst out. She knocked the door hard. "Anthony Barnes Hutchinson you get out here right now." 

Tony didn't answer so she knocked again. 

"That man put his heart on the line and you're too cowardly to even respond." She shouted. "Well maybe you deserve to be alone." 

The door creaked open as she said that and a timid looking Tony stepped out. 

"Well?" She shouted. 

"What do you expect me to say?" He panted. "I'm not…" 

"What? Not gay?" She rolled her eyes. "We've all seen the way you are together." 

"But the divorce…" 

"The divorce is done, you got what you wanted." She barked. 

"Dad said…" 

"Oh daddy's boy Tony Hutchinson failing to step up again." She looked him dead in the eye. "I lost my chance with the love of my life. Don't be stupid enough to do the same." She gave a glance back at Darren and stormed off. 

Tony took off too in search of Kurt, who was sitting across the road on a bench. When he saw Tony he stood up. 

"I'm sorry!" Tony shouted. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt shouted back. "It was too much." 

"It wasn't…" Tony responded. "Come over here and we can talk." 

"Okay…" Kurt smiled and began to walk across the road, when a car sped towards him.

"Look out!" Tony screamed, but all he saw was Kurt being flung across road by an all top familiar driver. 

"Dad…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended badly but... Its not even nearly the end. Kurt and Tony will have a pivotal moment in the next part that will define the rest of the story.


	10. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's fate revealed

Tony rushed over to Kurt as Edward disappeared around the corner. He fell to his knees and called 999.

"Whats your emergency?" The operator asked. Tony cradled Kurt's head and quickly answered. "My boyfriend, he's been in an accident." Tony didn't notice but Kurt's mouth twitched when he said that. 

"And what's his name?" 

"Kurt Benson, he's 42 and he lives in Chester." He held Kurt tightly as the operator typed it out. 

"We're sending someone out to him. Can you tell us a little more about what happened?" Tony began to explain as Kurt tried to utter a word. "Shh, no need to talk now." 

"Tony…" Kurt choked out. "Did you mean it?" 

"What?" Tony asked, he quickly gave his location to the operator and hung up. 

"When you called me your…" He began to cough, blood coming from his mouth. "Boyfriend?" Kurt's eyes began to flutter. 

"I did." Tony looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I should've said it from the start." 

"I never forgot you Tony." Kurt said, beginning to cry as he turned pale. 

"Nor I you." Tony kissed his forward and wiped his tears. "I spent every day hoping you'd turn up." 

"I'm just glad I got to see you one more time." Kurt weakly reached a hand up and caressed Tony's cheek. It fell back down shortly after. 

"Save your strength, the ambulance will be here shortly." 

"You know Tony, I was gonna propose." Kurt stuttered, patting his left pocket. Tony reached inside and found a wedding band. "I love you Big Hutch." 

Tony began to sob as Kurt struggled to say the last two words. "I love you too." He took the ring out and put it on. "See! I'm wearing it, that means you have to be okay, so we can get married." 

"Married to Tony Hutchinson." Kurt closed his eyes. Sirens began to reign in the distance. "What a life that could've been." Kurt's last word came out in almost a stutter as his breathe hitched, he went limp as Tony shook him. 

"Kurt..?" 

The ambulance arrived moments later and Tony held him again. 

"Please, speak to me." But no response. "Please…"


	11. 21 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the road.

Tony sat and watched as the ambulance took a motionless Kurt away. He looked down at his finger and sighed. 

"Tony?" Came a woman's voice from behind. He spun around to find Diane and the kids. 

"What do you want?" 

"I saw them taking Kurt…" She rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"What do you care? You're probably glad he's gone." Tony didn't bother to look at her. He watched the ambulance disappear into the disappearance. 

"Tony, just because we're divorced doesn't mean I don't care." She sat by him and looked at his hand, seeing his ring. 

"Is that from him?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I suppose you wanna ridicule me for too?" He asked her. 

"I just wanted to say." She stood up. "I'm happy for you." She began to walk away but stopped. She took one last look at Tony and disappeared. 

"Bye Diane…" Tony put his hands over his face and cried. Everyone he loved was gone. Only one thing was left. 

Tony spent the next few days at Kurt's bedside. Reading him stories and telling him the events of his day. Until the night of November 23rd, a month after Kurt came back. 

Tony sat by Kurt's bed and pulled out the ukelele thar Kurt had used to propose to him all those days ago. He had practiced, even if he wasn't good he knew he could get the message through. 

He looked at Kurt's motionless body and fought back tears as he began to sing. 

"Once upon a time, our world was on fire…" He sang softly. "And I loved to watch it burn, wild and reckless never any limits." 

"Guess I had a lot to learn, cos fire turns to ember, embers to ashes that burn away too soon." The tears formed again. "Now everything after you's like having… Wine after whiskey. It went from, do anything for ya babe, to do you even miss me?" 

"Once you've tasted a love that strong, you can't go back and you can't settle on, anything less." He opened his eyes and looked at the non moving body. "And thats what gets me…" 

He stopped abruptly as the tears overtook him. Kurt still didn't move and Tony grabbed his hand. 

"Please don't go Kurt." Tony weeped. 

As if responding, Kurt's finger began to twitch as his eyes fluttered. 

"Kurt?" Tony gasped. 

"T-Tony?" Kurt stuttered. "What…?" 

"It's okay, don't talk." Tony kissed his forehead and call in the nurse, who checked him over. 

"Thank you for waiting for me." Kurt said shallowly as Tony continued holding his hand. 

"I shouldn't have ever stopped." Tony smiled. "You're awake now, that means…" He looked down at his hand. 

"Mr Hutchinson…" Kurt smiled weakly. "You mean it?" 

"Of course I do!" Tony kissed him hard. "As soon as you're better." 

Kurt stroked Tony's hand, 2 decades of waiting and he can finally be himself. 

He was finally free.


	12. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades of waiting led to this

A few weeks later Kurt was released and the day of the wedding fast approached. Tony was scared, but he knew he was ready. 

He arrived at the Chapel and looked up at it. He was dressed and ready. Ready to finally marry the love of his life. 

The Chapel was bustling when he entered and Verity quickly grabbed him and dragged him to a dressing room. 

"Tony, today's the big day." She gushed and started messing with his hair. 

"Nervous…" He chuckled. 

"Well you look fantastic." She smirked. "And Kurt, well let's just say even I couldn't keep my hands off him." 

She straightened his tie and lifted her arm. 

"Now I'll be walking you down the aisle." She smiled at him as he linked arms. "Kurt will be waiting at the end." 

"Wow…" Tony gasped. 

"Are you ready brother?" 

Tony didn't respond, he nodded slightly and the two headed for the main hall. Tony took a deep breathe as the wedding march began to play. 

The two entered and slowly made their way to the aisle. Where Kurt was waiting. His grin was impossible to hide as he watched his beloved walking down the aisle. 

The crowd looked on, Tony could see everyone near and dear. Darren, Nancy and Mandy smiling, knowing their plan worked. His kids with Tom and Ste. 

He noticed Diane wasn't there, but maybe that was a good thing. The whole town was here except those two. But it was okay. 

He arrived at the end of the aisle and Kurt grabbed his hand, the two smiled two each other as Joel began to speak. 

The vows went smoothly as Kurt slipped a ring on Tony's finger and Tony did the same, a lifetime of regret washed away as they were finally where they needed to be. But before Joel could commit the two the doors flung open. 

A silhouetted figure approached. People gasping as they noticed who it was. 

"Don't marry that man." The figure cried out. "You belong with me Tony Hutchinson." 

The person stepped forward again, revealing themselves to be… 

"Diane?"


	13. The Eleventh Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a happy ending for Kurny?

Diane breathed heavy, dressed head to toe a beautiful white dress, but Tony was unimpressed. 

"Diane… You're cutting a bit fine aren't you?" He said as Kurt watched on. 

"But just in time. Tony I love ya!"

"And I love you." His face dropped. "Loved you." 

"Yeah well nothing's changed." She responded.

"Oh but it has." He chuckled. "You don't know how my life's changed since Kurt came home." 

"You can go back…" She whimpered. "Back home with me and the kids." 

"I have a new home now." He began to walk away. 

"Life won't be the same without you Tony Hutchinson." She began to cry. 

"Well, you should've thought about that." He closed his eyes and stepped back on the altar. "We're finished Diane." 

"Tony…" She cried loudly and Verity escorted her out. 

"Now that's over…" He looked at Kurt's bright eyes and smiled. "Joel, if you wanted." 

"Well, without further ado…" They joined hands. "I now pronounce you, husband and husband." 

A wave of relief washed over Tony and Kurt kissed him deeply, he was married. To the only person who would never leave him again. 

"Mr Benson." Kurt chuckled. 

"Oi! I think you mean Mr Hutchinson!" Tony said, grabbing his arm. 

"Alright, how about… Hutchinson-Benson." Kurt put his arm around Tony and the crowd cheered. Off to married life. 

A happy ending for Tony Hutchinson-Benson, after 21 years of pain. Tonight was the night, all was well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the ending of the story. But by popular request, I will write the wedding night. The next two chapters are pure graphic smut, you can end it here but chapter 15 may just have a sequel bait... Ciao for now!


	14. Pleasing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding night to remember

The two staggered into the hotel room. Quickly discarding their jackets, Kurt grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Tony gasped, the cold metal of Kurt's wedding ring touching his scalp. Their tongues locked in definitive passion as he spun them round, pinning Tony to the door. 

"You know, we have all night." Kurt was breathless already but Tony smirked. He pushed Kurt hard, splaying him across the silk bed cover. 

Kurt undid his top two buttons and Tony stared at the bare skin that was now on display. He pulled Kurt's shoes and socks off with force and Kurt threw his head back and Tony began massaging his husbands feet. 

"All night, plenty of time for me to do everything I wanted." Tony kneaded the pores of Kurt's feet and he groaned. Tony could see the tightness of his trousers was getting too much so Tony decided it was time for the next part of his desire. 

He grabbed a jacket from his suitcase and threw it at Kurt. It was his signature leather jacket. 

"You want me to wear this?" Kurt gave a hearty chuckle as Tony watched him put it on, palming at his cock through his trousers. 

"Good, now stay there." Tony knelt by him and dragged his zipper down. Kurt was fully dressed and that's what Tony wanted. 

"What n-" He was cut off when Tony reached a hand through his zipper and with a gentle tug pulled out his impressive meat. 

"Let me get a taste." Tony laughed before taking a deep breathe and plunging straight to the base of Kurt's above average baby maker. 

"Aw fuck Tone." Kurt growled, his musky scent overpowering Tony's senses as his nose touched Kurt's hip. He choked a little but that only turned both men on more. 

He withdrew slowly but Kurt wasn't ready to stop just yet. He knew Tony by now, he knew it was time to take control. 

He grabbed Tony's hair and did one deep rough thrust. All 8 inches of meat disappearing back down Tony's throat. Tony was inexperienced but he took it. 

This went on for a few minutes. Kurt, dressed in his motorbike gear used Tony's throat as Tony gently palmed at his own cock. He didn't want to cum yet, there was a lot of time left. 

"Tony I'm close." Kurt let go and allowed Tony to breathe. 

"I wanna change it up." Tony asked as he began to strip. "You can get that off now." Kurt began to remove the rest of his clothes as his shiny cock head glistened in the dim candlelight. 

Tony laid down and opened his mouth again, beckoning Kurt to return to the position he was in. 

As soon as Kurt was back in place Tony got to work, sucking and slurping at the impressive rod he was presented. 

Meanwhile Kurt began to play with Tony's balls, their telltale tightness a delight. But Tony stopped. 

"Not there." He chuckled and Kurt knew what he meant. His hand drifted past Tony's taint to his tight little hole. 

Tony let out a low moan into Kurt's manhood when he felt a tongue prod at his entrance, followed by a finger. Kurt licked and poked for a few minutes before popping a finger in. 

Tony's moans became more urgent and Kurt knew it wouldn't be long now. He pushed his finger all the way in and began to wiggle it until he felt a nerve inside Tony. 

Tony's gasps indicated that he'd found his prostate. Kurt chuckled as he stayed there. Taking Tony's cock into his mouth and sucking hard, it didn't take long before he let out a low moan and Kurt felt sticky gratification release into his mouth. 

Tony's sucking intensified and Kurt followed soon after, they swallowed both their spouses loads and fell off each other. Paralysed from the intense love making, they just panted. 

But Tony wasn't done, not by a long shot. He had all night and by God, he was gonna use it.


End file.
